


A very special Valentine's day

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [16]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: Kelly and Evergray enjoy their first St. Valentine's day as a married couple.
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s), Lady Nightborn(Siobhan)/Lord Crow(Maverick)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745





	A very special Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Soul Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game

It was the afternoon of the 14th February, and Kelly knew that day was very special for her and for Evergray. It was going to be their first St. Valentine’s Day as a married couple, and both of them wanted that day to be special. That afternoon, after having lunch, Kelly was on the stables at Valedale. She asked Thomas Moorland to have that day free, and he agreed, so now she had an entire day for her and for her husband. With a smile, she kept grooming Moonlight, her silver dapple pinto Irish Cob mare. Moonlight let out a happy whinny as her rider finished grooming her.

“You tickled me with your mane” Kelly said with a giggle after checking that there was only a horse that needed to get groomed cause the rest were groomed. With a smile, she stroked Moonlight before going to the stall that was next to the Irish Cob’s. There was grå Fjord horse mare with grayish blue eyes. Kelly got that mare some time after the Kallter left the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur, but the mare was so shy that she didn’t allow Kelly to mount on her until she started to feel more acommodate to the other horses and to Kelly.

“Hello, Midnightmelody, ready for your new haircut?” she asked and the mare let out a whinny “I know, but I need to get you groomed for my brother since you’re going to be his horse”

Her brother, Arlen Nightborn, was older than her. He was on the army, helping the people of the places he went to build schools and those kind of buildings until he stepped on a mine trying to warn a child that was playing near, and he ended flying away and losing a leg. She remembered sadly the day when she recieved the call from Arlen’s superior, the day she was celebrating her victory at the individuals of the Jorvik Stables Open House. The day they told her that her brother went missing. The day she passed from happiness to fear, but also, she remembered that they called her again, at night, telling her that they’ve found him alive. She didn’t mind that he had lost a leg or that he had got a burnt on his left cheek. He was alive and that was all that mattered for her. That happened near a month and a half, and now, her brother was going to live on Jorvik. He called her in order to pick up him after St. Valentine in order to let her and her husband to enjoy that special day. Of course he knew about her wedding. Arlen was not only her brother, he was also her best friend, her confident, and he took very serious his promise of not telling their parents and the people related to their parents about her wedding. With a smile as she remembered those things, Kelly kept cutting Midnightmelody’s mane following an image of on the different traditional haircuts for Fjords. The one she was doing was called Drage takker or ‘dragon spikes’. Midnightmelody was curious about what Kelly was doing, but she let her continue with that.

“I see you’re preparing her” Siobhan said approaching them, with her dragan sidhé, Féiléacan, on her shoulders “She looks pretty”

“Do you think Arlen will like her? He’s more accomodate to our grandma’s horse” Kelly said as she finished the haircut and then, she continued the grooming

“Of course he will like her. Why do you ask?”

“Arlen and me grew up playing with our grandma’s horse. It was a dapple rose gray Clydesdale stallion named Roseknight. We used to play with him, grooming him…And we could understood him…I thought that a Clydesdale like Dragonfly would be perfect for him, but you were right. Dragonfly is very active and nervous, and that’s strange for a Clydesdale, and since Arlen has a prothestic leg and since he’s going to be a Jorvik Ranger…” she said and continued talking “I remember that when Midnightmelody arrived at my stables she weas so shy that she didn’t allow me to approach her. Then, she started to feel more comfortable with the other horses and then, with me, until she allowed me to interact with her. And now, look at her”

“Don’t worry about that, Kelly. Midnightmelody is the perfect horse for him” Siobhan said “Could I ask you something?”

“Yeah, go on”

“That horse…Was a Star Breed, wasn’t it?”

“I think so…But I can’t be sure since Roseknight died after my grandma’s death.” Kelly said finished grooming Midnightmelody “Well, I finished here. Do you want to help me to choose the clothes for this night? I don’t know what clothes I should wear for this special night”

“Sure”

Meanwhile, Evergray was returning from the Silverglade observatory. He went there to see if he could book a table on the small restaurant that the observatory had there, and he got it. Also, he had gone to get some things for that special night for him and for Kelly. Calanthe noticed how excited her rider was, so she let a whinny, indicating him to calm down cause they were approaching Valedale and maybe there could be some Keepers there.

“C’mon, Calanthe, it’s a special day” he said, but Calanthe whinnied again as she shook her head, making him sigh “Alright, alright, you win. Let’s calm down”

Calanthe let out a happy whinny as she kept trotting until they approached the stables. Maverick was there, checking his swords before checking the tack he and Siobhan use on their stags.

“You look tired, Evergray” Maverick said greeting him as he finished checking the tacks “Have you been able to book that table?”

“Yeah, I was lucky cause I booked it very soon” he said as he started to groom Calanthe once she was untacked “What’re you going to do with Siobhan?”

“Maybe a romantic dinner here, at the house where we are staying” the druid said “We like to celebrate this day in privacy”

“That’s sounds good” Evergray said after grooming Calanthe “I should try on that suit that I bought with Kelly the other day at Jorvik City”

“You sound a bit nervous and worried”

“I want this day to be special for Kelly and me and I don’t want to make any mistakes that could ruin it”

“You won’t ruin it, Evergray, trust me” Maverick said

Evergray nodded and after saying goodbye to Maverick, he went to the house, in order to prepare the clothes he would wear that special night.

Night arrived and Kelly was seeing herself at the mirror. The dress fit her very well, and now was time to make a pretty hairstyle, but it was being a bit rebellious.

“Dammit…” she said, trying to get the hairstyle she wanted

“You look great with your hair like that” Evergray said hugging her by her back “Without buns and ponytails”

“Really?”

“Of course, my love” he said making her turn to see him “And you look so beautiful with that dress”

“And you look very handsome with that suit…”

“I remember you saying that on our wedding” he chuckled before kissing her “Ready for our lovely and romantic date, my precious jewel?”

“I’m always ready, my lovely and rebellious druid” she purred as she took her jacket and put it on her

“Then we should go. Our transport is waiting for us”

Both lovers exited the house and after closing the door behind them, they went to the car that would take them to the Silverglade Observatory. The night was clear and without clouds, and with the stars shining on the sky, the night promised to be perfect for them. Once they arrived to the base of the cableway, they exited the car and mounted on the cableway, arriving to the observatory. Kelly was amazed at the beautiful sight of the decorations. Evergray chuckled as he squeezed her hand gently, making her went back to reality.

“C’mon, let’s go to our table” he said

They approached Mario, who greeted them and told them where their table was, so after thanking him, they went to sit on their table. Both Kelly and Evergray put their coats on back of the chair before sitting.

“This is…I don’t have words” Kelly said and Evergray chuckled “A dinner under the stars, with music…Is perfect”

“So you like it?” Evergray asked

“Of course I like this, Ev” she said “Now let’s enjoy this beautiful night, ‘kay?”

Evergray nodded and smiled as he took her hand on his. Minutes later, the waiters served the dinner. As they enjoyed the meal, the music kept playing as the dinner kept going. The food was really delicious, and when the desserts arrived, Kelly ran out of words. It was a heart shaped chocolate cake with white chocolate decorations. Since they couldn’t have a wedding cake, that sweet cake was their little wedding cake.

“I love this” she said after eating her piece of cake

“Me too since we didn’t have a proper wedding cake” Evergray replied with a tender smile before eating his piece of cake “Ah, I adore this…Beautiful music, dinner under the stars, and with the woman I love the most. What more could I ask?”

“I have some ideas…”

Evergray rose an eyebrow as his wife stood up from her seat and took his hand “Kelly, you know I’m bad at dancing…”

“You danced well on our wedding, darling” she said smiling “C’mon, Ev”

“Alright, alright” Evergray chuckled as he stood up and went with Kelly to the center of the dancing floor and then, they started to move slowly, following the music rythm. Without his walking stick, Evergray moved a bit ankwardly, but following Kelly’s lead, he felt secure on his feet. Then, he let his wife to lean her head on his chest, with her eyes closed, as she smiled while they continued dancing. “I don’t want this to end” he said smiling

“Yeah…This is so lovely…” Kelly replied, her eyes still closed, before looking at him in order to Kiss him “We should go back home after this song, shouldn’t we?”

He nodded as the song continued and they kept dancing until the music ended. Then, after taking their jackets and paying the restaurant bill, they made their way back home. The night was calm, and the stars kept shining up there on the dark sky.

After and hour and a half, they arrived at their home on Valedale. They closed the door once they entered and after taking off their jackets, Evergray kissed Kelly with tender, but also with passion, as his hands were busy with the laces of her dress. Kelly was also busy with the buttons of his shirt.

“Did I tell you how much I love you?” he asked between kisses, as the dress fell to the floor

“I lot of times” she replied, getting him half naked before going to the room and making him lay down on the bed “And did I tell you how much I love you?”

Evergray didn’t reply; his answer was a soft but passionate kiss before they got rid of the rest of their clothes. Both lovers, now naked, were ready to be one again. He stroke the scars she had on her back, and when he saw her shivering with his touch, he stopped, but Kelly kissed the corner of his lips to calm him down “Don’t worry” she said “You can touch them”

“You looked a bit uncomfortable when I touched them” he said softly

“Don’t worry, Ev…It’s okay” she assured him before kissing him again as her hand went down and found his hard member, making him moan softly when he felt her hand around him “You’re very hard, my dear…Should I do something to help you with this?” she teased him

Evergray couldn’t reply cause another moan went out from hi slips as Kelly moved her hand up and down, feeling the first hints of precum that were been spilled due her soft touch. With a teasing smile, Kelly went down, leaving kisses on his skin until she reached the tip of his cock. She kissed it before licking it with her tongue, making, her husband moan even more as she introduced his member on her mouth, sucking it slowly as her free hand was busy with his testicles.

“K-Kelly…A-Ah…D-Don’t stop, please…” he moaned as she moved a bit faster, enjoying at the visión of her husband begging for more, so when she stopped and took his member out of his mouth, Evergray couldn’t help but put a bit “Don’t tease me like that…”

“Why not? I remember how you did the same, my dear…So I’m getting my revenge”

“K-Kelly…”

But when he was to continue speaking, Kelly introduced his cock on her mouth again, making him moan even louder as she moved a bit faster. Evergray leaned on his elbow in order to put away softly her hair as she kept sucking his member. The former druid was a mess of moans and pants until he moaned her name as he came. Kelly was fast and took his member out of her mouth in the same time he came, so while Evergray was recovering his breath, she cleaned her face and hands with a tissue before kissing her husband. He smiled on her lips as he kissed her back, his arms around her as they continued kissing and moaning softly.

“I love you, my precious jewel…” Evergray murmured as he kept kissing him

“I love you too, my rebellious druid…” Kelly replied kissing the corner of his lips before having her back againts the bedsheets. Evergray smiled with tease as his fingers went down and noticed how wet she was down there. Kelly moaned when he introduced his fingers slowly inside her, making her arch her back “Evergray…”

“It looks that you are more than ready, my love” he said kissing her as he moved his fingers, smiling between kisses when he noticed how she bucked her hips againts her hand “My precious and beautiful jewel…The joy of my life…The light of my life and heart…I love you so much…”

He continued moving his fingers, noticing how tight she was getting around his fingers, so he moved them a bit faster, making her moaned louder. At first, he was thinking of teasing her a bit, but seeing how she was enjoying, he wouldn’t tease her, at least not that night, so he moved his fingers a bit faster until she reached the climax. Evergray kissed her softly as he pulled his fingers out before letting her to recover her breath. “You could have teased me back”

“But you were enjoying so much that I didn’t do it” he replied with a soft smile as he took a condom and put it around his cock “Maybe next time I will tease you, my love, but not today…”  
Kelly chuckled as he leaned himself with her entrance and then, he pushed inside her softly as he kissed her. She moaned on his lips as she crossed her legs around his waist, encouraging him to move. With every move, he hit that special spot that made his wife moan louder. Evergray moved a bit faster as their moans filled the air together with the pants. Then, with a quick move, Kelly was on top of him, moving her hips up and down as his hands were now on her hips. As they kept moving, their moans became louder, cause they were feeling how close they were to reach their orgasm. Evergray penetrated her slowly and deeply, but also faster, making Kelly to moan more until she reached the climax. Her husband followed her when his orgasm hit him. She leaned on his chest, and they spent some minutes laying there as they recovered their breath.

“That was intense, wasn’t it?” Kelly said panting a bit

“At least we didn’t bite each other” Evergray replied with a chuckle before kissing her

“Yeah, that’s right” she chuckled as well before letting him to pull out from her. With a smile on her lips, she laid down on the bed as Evergray retired the condom and threw it to the trash can before returning at his lover’s side “C’mere, my lovely and rebellious druid”

“As you wish, my precious jewel” he chuckled as he hugged her before covering them with the soft blankets “Ah, I really enjoyed this day…”

“Me too…Without any worries…Without anyone disturbing us…”

Evergray smiled and chuckled when he heard his wife purring like a cat as he stroked his hair and then, the scars on her back. This time, she didn’t shiver. Kelly closed he reyes, her head leaned on his chest as her fingers traced the pink scars of his skin, her legs tangled with his. Then, she laced her fingers with his, smiling when she felt the wedding ring on his hand.

“I remember the first time we met” Evergray said, his fingers stroking her scars “Your smile, your kindness…And also I remember how my brother was going to lose his temple when you offered me to live with you”

Kelly couldn’t help but chuckled when she remembered that “Yeah…Well, he’s still keeping an eye on us with the excuse that he wants to make sure you don’t blow up anything”

“That brother of mine…” he said with a chuckle “Speaking about brothers…I thought Arlen was going to come today”

“Yeah, me too” Kelly said with a sigh “But he told me to pick him tomorrow after he arrived at the docks of Fort Pinta”

“Why?”

“His fiancée left him. He called her some days after he lost his leg in order to tell her he was fine and she broke with him telling him that she couldn’t be with a burden”

“Wait, what?” Evergray blinked “She called him what?”

“A burden…And they were going to marry…”

“Poor Arlen, he doesn’t deserve to suffer like that”

“I know, and since today was St. Valentine, he didn’t want to ruin us this special day, that's why he’s coming tomorrow”

“Should I prepare the special meal to cheer people up for him?” he asked

“Yeah, you should”

Evergray chuckled as he kissed his wife with a tender and soft kiss. He really loved being with her, she was the light and the joy of his life, his precious jewel, and he wouldn’t let anyone and anything to take her away from him. After some more kisses, a yawn interrupted them. Kelly yawned again as she leaned her head again on his chest, closing her eyes.

“Sleep well, my lovely and precios jewel” Evergray said “I love you…”

“I love you too, Ev…”

He smiled and started to sing that Pandorian tune she adored before yawning too and falling asleep together with his wife.


End file.
